


Care To Dance?

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS Rarepair Weekend, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: Prompt by @meetcuteprojectWe’re the only two people that turned up to an underground gig and it should be awkward, but the band is amazing and you asked me to dance and hey, there’s nobody watching but us.





	

It really sucked that nobody but me and some dude in a blue hoody and skinny jeans turned up for this band’s performance. I mean, I wasn’t going to either, but in the end, I had nothing better to do. So here I am, sipping on my Piña Colada and bobbing my head to some surprisingly good music, eyeing the only other person to show up.

He seemed like he was pretty tall. Tall and lean, like a swimmer’s body kind of lean, and had studs in his ears. Those were the more noticeable traits, but the more I looked I noticed that he had a nice and strong jawline, a black lip ring, and a scar running vertically on his right eyebrow.

Okay, so he’s hot. Perfect, and here I am in a Hawaiian shirt, khakis, and sandals, oh and let’s not forget my giant nerdy glasses. Looking real sexy, Anthony. I’m so hopeless, jeez.

This should really feel awkward, with all the accidental eye contact and polite smiles we’re making- Oh he’s walking towards me!

They makes his way over and I try to smile at him but I think it may look more maniacal than I mean it to be. They guy grins and sits next to me, “Hey.”

Really? Okay, so he seems to be a pretty chill dude. Say something equally chill.

“What’s up, dude.” Yes! Good job, maybe he’ll want to bone me now! I mean, friendship?

They guy bobbed his head up and down with the music, without a care in the world. He’s honestly really pretty.

“So what’s your name, Cutie?” “Anthony, and your name is?” “Jonathan.”

Back to listening to the band. This is nice, not awkward at all and the music is really great! I wonder if they have any of their song recorded or something because I could listen to this all day.

I look over at Jonathan, he’s looking at me and smiling. I realize I’ve been doing a sort of shimmy/head bob and I am really hoping it didn’t look as dorky as I think it was. Jonathan laughs and stands up to hold out a hand to me.

“Care to dance, Anthony? It’s just you, me and the band. I don’t think they’d mind, as long as we’re enjoying ourselves, right?” I took his hand and he led me to the empty dance floor in front of the stage.

The singer smiles at us and it makes me slightly less nervous. Jonathan and I do some wacky moves to the music and I can tell both of us are having fun, both of us laughing and doing stupid dance moves together. I’m having more fun than I ever thought I would have with a complete stranger.

At this point, the singer announces he’s going to play one more song before they shut down for the night. I feel more disappointment than I probably should at the thought of never seeing Jonathan again. I feel Jonathan’s hand in mine and his other hand on my hip, that’s when I realize that the last song is a slow song.

I’ll never see this man again in my life so..

I pull him closer and place my head on his shoulder, I can feel him tense for a few seconds and then relax and hold me tighter. It feels intimate and special and I can’t believe it actually hurts that I may not see him again.

“Anthony?” Jonathan murmured, "Do you want to go to dinner with me after this?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
